Jeremy Danvers
Jeremy Malcolm Edward Danvers is a Werewolf and former Alpha of the North American Werewolf Pack of which he remains a lifelong member. He is the grandson of Edward Danvers and son of Malcolm Danvers as well as the adoptive father of Clay Danvers, adoptive father-in-law of Elena Michaels and adoptive grandfather of Logan and Katherine Danvers. Being a Kogitsune as well as a Werewolf, Jeremy can sense when someone he is close to is in danger, he also sometimes experiences visions of where they are. Jeremy can locate one of his Pack or loved ones instinctually and has an innate knowledge of protective runes. He has also been show to be able to communicate telepathically through a persons dreams. Jeremy is described as having black hair and black eyes that have an Asian slant, he is 6'2 and has a lean build with high cheekbones. Although Jeremy could never be considered the best fighter in the pack, he possessed a strength that was even more important for the survival and success of the modern pack. Jeremy had absolute self-control. Being able to muster his own instincts and urges meant he could see the problems the pack was facing and deal with them rationally, making decisions untainted by impulse- Elena on Jeremy in Bitten Otherworld Series Infusion Jeremy appears twice briefly in the short story Infusion, narrated by his father, when he is born and then around two weeks later when he is taken from his mother by Malcolm and Edward. When Malcolm came for him he was planning on killing him, after killing Jeremy's great-grandmother and fatally wounding his mother he nearly succeeding in killing Jeremy before being stopped by Edward. Jeremy's mother begged Edward to raise him and protect him from Malcolm before she died, which Edward agreed to. Savage On January 14th 1969 Jeremy hears Malcolm's story about coming across a feral Werewolf child in Baton Rogue and travels to Louisiana the next day to see for himself. Jeremy found Clayton Danvers and tried to communicate with him calmly, at their first meeting Clay became frightened and attacked him. Jeremy continues visiting Clay, bringing him food and using it as an incentive to get him to wear clothes. After multiple visits he manages to get Clay to spend his nights in Jeremy's motel room, after some time Jeremy reintroduces Clay to language enough to learn his name. Once Jeremy feels Clay is ready he takes him to buy falsified identification, when a boy tries to pick Jeremy's pocket Clay attacks him. Jeremy makes a spur-of-the-moment decision to take Clay back to Stonehaven, putting them on a plane and allowing Clay to read over his new ID. On the cab ride back Clay undergoes a Change and Jeremy is forced to drag him out before the driver sees and to walk the rest of the way to Stonehaven. When they arrived at Stonehaven Jeremy was playfully tackled by his best friend Antonio Sorrentino who Clay attacked in Jeremy's defense. Jeremy encourages Clay to use his words rather than grunting and gesturing and discusses Clay with Antonio who reassures him that Clay will be fine. Jeremy continues expecting Clay to speak which leads to Clay having a destructive tantrum, Jeremy doesn't raise his voice or get angry and instead allows him to work through it. When Clay comes to apologize he forgives him despite his disappointment in Clay's behavior. Malcolm returns to Stonehaven on Jeremy's twenty second birthday. Jeremy defends Clay from Malcolm who tries to tell Jeremy that Clay can't stay. At his birthday party Jeremy receives a pair of antique revolvers from Antonio and a silver bullet engraved with Malcolm's name, before Malcolm crashes the party to insult Jeremy and wish him dead. That night Jeremy and Antonio discuss Malcolm and Antonio again reassures Jeremy that he made the right decision in taking in Clay, telling him that no one else in the Pack thought to go and rescue Clay. Antonio tries to encourage Jeremy to bring Clay to the next Pack meet but he doesn't believe Clay is ready. Jeremy learns his father is planning an extended stay at Stonehaven as he's low on funds and has a 'disagreement' with a mutt. When Clay begins to stalk Malcolm to learn his weaknesses Jeremy believes he's just following Malcolm around as a curious child. Malcolm brings a woman to Stonehaven, tries to get Clay to kill her and then kills her himself and tells Jeremy that Clay did it. Jeremy senses the lie and his abilities tell him what has really happened, he tells Malcolm he's going to inform the Alpha what has happened. After an argument Malcolm agrees to leave for ten months and not attend Pack meets, giving Jeremy what he wants. Jeremy clears up the murder of the woman and apologizes to Clay for him having to see it as well as comforting him. In the spring of that year Antonio surprises Jeremy when he brings his son Nicholas Sorrentino to meet Clay without warning Jeremy ahead of time. Clay attacks Nick in a show of dominance, disappointing Jeremy and reigniting his fear that Clay will never be able to fit in with others, Jeremy starts taking Clay to the playground in the summer as a precursor for enrolling him in school. Jeremy enrolls Clay in a private school but given Clay's lack of formal education they place Clay in kindergarten despite Jeremy's protestations. Jeremy apologizes to Clay and waits in the woods near the school at first to reassure Clay. Jeremy continues Clay's academic schooling at home, with school serving as a socialisation experience. To distract Clay from the disappointment of school Jeremy begins teaching him to hunt, when Clay rips apart the rabbit he catches Jeremy dissects some of the animals to show him their weak points. When Jeremy learns that Clay has been intently watching the class guinea pig he tells him he's not allowed to kill or eat any pets and begins giving him larger breakfasts and larger lunches to take to school so he won't get hungry. When Clay dissects an already dead guinea pig as is expelled, Jeremy decides he might have rushed putting Clay in school and decides to continue home schooling him for awhile. That November Clay attends his first Pack meet at the Sorrentino estate, Jeremy teaches Clay about the members of the Pack and explains to him the rules before they arrive. Jeremy cleans Clay up after he fights Stephen Santos and was aware that Stephen insulting Jeremy was what set Clay off. Jeremy lies about why Malcolm isn't attending the Pack meeting, accepts when Dominic tells him he can keep Clay and that Clay can join the Pack and is given the opportunity from Dominic to train the Packs sons through their first Changes. Jeremy is approached by Carl Pritchard, a mutt who wants to fight Malcolm but who will settle for Jeremy. Jeremy tries to tell him how pointless it is, that challenging and killing others to build your reputation just means more people want to challenge and kill you for that some reason, greatly increasing your chance of dying before you reach forty. Jeremy is prepared to let the mutt walk away and doesn't want to fight him even when provoked, he tells him to leave his territory but is forced to go after him when he won't. Jeremy agrees to fight and easily outmatches Carl, avoiding his predictable attacks and offering to let him go. Carl tries to attack Jeremy from behind and he's forced to kill him. Jeremy enrolls Clay in extracurricular classes in Syracuse. In October of 1970 a Pack wolf, Peter Myers, comes to Stonehaven to tell Jeremy he's leaving the Pack. Jeremy tries to talk him round but Peter has made up his mind, Jeremy was just the only one he wanted to say goodbye to before he left. A large change in Jeremy's life comes when Clay breaks an arm jumping down an elevator shaft on a dare. They are forced to take him to hospital, something Werewolves usually avoid, where a blood sample is taken from Clay mistakenly. Jeremy has to go to the hospital and kill the lab tech who had examined Clay's blood and found irregularities, after which he purchases medical texts to learn emergency medicine so in the future he would be able to stabilise Clay before getting him to the discrete doctor that the Pack uses. This marks a change in Jeremy himself, having killed someone who was innocent and begins to lead him down the path to becoming Alpha. Ascension Jeremy appears again in the novella Ascension where he was present at a Pack deer hunt and diffused a tense situation between Antonio and Malcolm, play fighting with Antonio after as he ate the deer by his side. Jeremy tried to tell Dominic that his gift of a new pick up truck was too much but was forced to accept it. Malcolm spent time at Stonehaven with some of his followers, with Jeremy keeping away and tending to Gregory Sorrentino. When Jeremy returned to Stonehaven, Malcolm hinted that he believed Jeremy was angling to be Alpha and warned him to stay out of his way. When Peter Myers got in trouble in Los Angeles in December, Jeremy sensed that something had gone wrong and that Peter needed his help, that Peter wanted to call someone for help. Jeremy spent two days waiting for the call that was overheard by Malcolm, he went to LA to discover that Peter had killed two women and told him he would help him to clear it up as long as Peter returned to the Pack. When Jeremy had Peter go for a run and later joined him with Clay they discovered Malcolm trying to kill Peter in wolf form, Jeremy and Clay fought Malcolm until the man was forced to retreat. In human form Malcolm again tells Jeremy that he believes him to be trying to prove himself to Dominic to be named his successor, Malcolm tells Jeremy that Dominic is only using him to extend his reign which Jeremy doesn't want to believe. Jeremy is forced to allow Malcolm to train Clay in exchange for leaving Peter alone and not interfering in him rejoining the Pack, which leads to Antonio and Jeremy arguing and Antonio staying away from Stonehaven for nearly a month. Once Antonio returns Jeremy tells him that Malcolm only trains Clay under his supervision and because Malcolm is the best fighter and the better Clay can fight the less he'll have to. As Clay becomes a teen and attends high school Jeremy wants him to go to a good college, which would mean moving away from home, this causes a disagreement between the two and when Jeremy has to leave Stonehaven for a weekend Clay mistakenly believes he's being kicked out. Clay makes a decision to only go to a top-tier school for his graduate degree and Jeremy agrees. When Jeremy turns thirty two he sells two paintings and uses the money to buy Clay a new car. Dominic gives Jeremy more responsibility, including looking after the Pack legacy but she doesn't name him as his successor. Jeremy was present at Dominic Sorrentino's last Pack meet and tried to convince him to see a doctor, Dominic didn't follow Jeremy's advice and soon after suffered a stroke and died. At the Sorrentino estate where the wake is held Malcolm tries to rise to Alpha, he claims a fight is necessary but Jeremy tells him it is not and a vote is begun. The results of the vote are tied after three members leave the Pack rather than voting. In April of 1983 after around six months of a stalemate Nick is shot at Stonehaven as part of a plan by Malcolm to separate Jeremy from his protectors. The plan fails and those supporting Jeremy meet to try and decide what to do about Malcolm, Jeremy suggests splitting the Pack in two permanently, creating two Pack's with two Alphas but Malcolm rejects the idea. Malcolm again tries to kill Jeremy, killing the woman who cooks their meals and lacing the food with sedative that Jeremy smells. A trap is laid and Jeremy kills one of his attackers, Wally Santos. A meeting with Malcolm and his remaining supporters is made with Malcolm lying about his involvement, after they offer up their proof Jeremy asks how far Malcolm will go and Malcolm kills Andrew Santos to show him. Malcolm tries to attack Jeremy in person this time but fails and leaves the Pack, making Jeremy the Alpha. Birthright The meeting of Logan. A young man who had no idea what he was, until his real father left him a note containing the location of the Danvers family. Beginnings Takes place at Stonehaven, while Elena talks with Jeremy, Clay comes into the room, as a wolf, and gently nips her hand. After Jeremy banishes Clayton for infecting Elena, he begins taking care of her. Bitten Calls Elena to come back to the Pack when he gets word that the mutts are planning an uprising. Jeremy must make hard decisions about how to handle the uprising while playing as a buffer for Elena and Clayton's emotional outbursts. He loses members Logan Jonsen and Peter Myers . Then he found out that Thomas wanted to kill Elena. Ghosts Ghosts takes place during Bitten, while Clay and Elena are in Toronto, Jeremy wonders if he is doing the right thing, making the right choices. Stolen Marks the werewolves re-entering the supernatural community. Jeremy also becomes the werewolf delegate on the Interracial Council. Broken Is worried for Elena's health after she learns she is pregnant and puts down a lot of ground rules for her going to Toronto. He also goes with Clay and Elena to Canada. No Humans Involved Jeremy visits Jaime Vegas in Las Vegas, while she is filming a show. He helps her solve the mystery of the spirits in the backyard of the house she is staying at. They start dating in this book. Living with the Dead Jeremy is only mentioned in this book, after Karl asks for advice on what to do in regards to Hope's friend, Robyn. Kitsunegari Jeremy was approached by a fox maiden, which is a form of a demigod. A shape-shifter who can manifest in both human and fox form. They come from Japan and their power is mainly vision casting (they can reshape reality for humans, or at least the appearance of it). Robert Vasic tells him that according to human legend they are protective of their family, are telepathically linked to them, and able to sense danger they face. They are also supposedly able to communicate with their family through their dreams. All of which Jeremy can do. Say for the alter reality thing, and changing into a fox. While half demons cannot pass their powers onto their children, these demi-demons can. Their blood can be passed down through each generation. The fox maidens call themselves Kitsune. They call Jeremy the Last of the Kogitsune. The last of his mothers people. The Kitsune chose a dying race, those who derived their magic from symbols, which they did with Jeremy's mother's people. They share their blood, make them stronger, and give them new powers. In return the Kitsune ask for their devotion. From their women, they exact life of service. From the men they are their well, basically used for reproduction. Which is what they now want from Jeremy, as he is the last. Through the Kogitsune they discovered a way to reproduce their own kind, rare among gods and demons. Impregnated by Kogitsune men allowed their race to grow and take their rightful place in the pantheon of power. Eventually, the Kogitsune betrayed them. Using the powers they were given to infuse magics with their runes to protect them from the Kitsune. The Kogitsune then decided they would stop reproducing and allow their race to die out. There were those who did not want that to happen, like Jeremy's mother and her Grandmother, and they fled to foreign lands. So, Jeremy's mother was a Kogitsune, and Jeremy is the last of them. At the end of the story Jeremy tricked the three Kitsune into believing he has a biological son out in the world, and so they went to find him. Hoping to make more of their people. Knowing they'll probably be back Jaime made him an appointment to get one of his runes tattooed on him. The one she had done before kept them away from her. Frostbitten He's mostly mentioned in this book, when talking with Clay and Elena on the phone, except at the end when all the Pack is together fighting the mutts. Trivia * When Jeremy was born he didn't cry and continued to be a very quiet and calm baby. * Jeremy was raised by his grandfather who died before Jeremy could go to college, meaning Jeremy had to begin working to pay the bills. * Jeremy has lived at the Stonehaven estate, the ancestral home of the Danvers family for many generations, since he was around two weeks old. * When Jeremy was nine years old his father killed someone in Stonehaven and tried to convince him it was his fault. * Jeremy has been best friends with Antonio Sorrentino since childhood. * Jeremy dislikes fighting and avoids it where he can but has killed mutts and humans where necessary although he feels remorse and guilt for it having been necessary. * The falsified documents Jeremy buys on Clay's behalf in 1969 list Jeremy as Clay's cousin and guardian, it is unknown if they underwent some form of legal or forged adoption afterwards. * Jeremy avoided fighting in Vietnam, as with the rest of the Pack he illegally purchased draft passes to avoid the dangers of long term contact with humans risking his exposure. * The terms of Edward Danvers will means Jeremy owns the Stonehaven estate and inherited his grandfathers money. If Jeremy died or became permanently injured before he was thirty five and had no children then Stonehaven would go to charity and a letter detailing Malcolms crimes would be delivered to the Alpha, keeping Jeremy safe from Malcolm trying to kill or maim him to take control of the estate. * Jeremy never kicked Malcolm out because it would mean loosing the only way he had to monitor and control his father's behavior, unleashing him on others. * Before Clay came to live at Stonehaven, Jeremy and Malcolm had long perfected the art of living together without actually having to see one another. * Jeremy's room is described as being mostly bare, as a child Clay slept in Jeremy's room for a time before taking his own. * Jeremy entered into an agreement with Dominic Sorrentino which gave him a year to rehabilitate Clay to the point where he didn't present an exposure risk to the Pack and managed to convince Dominic within ten months. * Jeremy was the only member of the Pack who, upon hearing about Clay, treated him as a child Werewolf in need of protection rather than a mutt. Jeremy knew Clay presented an exposure threat but knew there were other ways to solve that than by killing him. * Jeremy lived most of his life from home, doing banking and speaking to lawyers by phone and letter, having prepared meals delivered to the door, shopping for clothes by catalogue, cutting his own hair or getting Elena to do it for him. * Jeremy originally worked as a translator before his paintings began to sell and he was able to give up the work. * Jeremy was mentored in art by a unnamed New York artist who had succumbed to arthritis. * Jeremy has a hobby of marksmanship, being skilled with both archery and shooting pistols. He uses this to improve upon his physical and mental control. * Outside of Gregory Sorrentino's family, Jeremy was the one who grieved his passing. * Jeremy had no problem with welcoming Ross Werner back into the Pack after he became Alpha, Ross was a fence sitter who ran from the pack rather than casting a vote. Jeremy also wanted the Sillwell's to return but they settled in Alaska and never came back, although Jeremy did eventually get back into contact with Dennis Stillwell. * Due to dates listed in the graphic novel Becoming, there is some uncertainty whether Jeremy became Alpha in 1983 or 1985 * Many notable events happened under Jeremy's leadership as Alpha; ** 1985- Mutt hunts, sanctioned or otherwise, were forbidden. ** 1987- Mutts guilty of man-eating or exposure threats were dealt with in a proscribed manner ** 1988- Began tracking the movements of mutts as well as keeping detailed dossiers on each known and discovered mutt regardless of their actions. ** 1989- Introduction of Elena Michaels, the first female Werewolf to join the North American Pack. ** 1999- Defeated a mutt revolt led by Daniel Santos, a former Pack member. ** 2000- Rejoined the Interracial Council and the rest of the Supernatural world. ** As well as reaching out to international Pack's and fostering connections and alliances with them. Category:Living Character Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolf Category:Otherworld Character Category:Main Characters Category:Kogitsune